vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Various Feelings
__NOEDITSECTION__ En el 3DPV se ve que MEIKO intenta animar a Meiko Sakine para que siga cantando y no tenga miedo de que pueda fallar o ser olvidada. __TOC__ Letra en Kanji . 全てが幸せで・・・ この大空のように・・・ 大きく広がる・・・ Hello,LOLA. I sing the song which you should have sung. I tell your thought to everybody with this song. \'Various feelings\' ほんの少しでも 落ち着ける場所を 見つけられたなら 強くなれるかも この日一日を 大切に生きて 明日も楽しめば すてきな日が来るよ 全てが幸せで 全てが澄んだ場所で この大空のように 大きく広がる 希望と愛とが 生まれて大きくなってく 世界の全てを つつみこんでゆく 流した涙も 閉じ込めた傷も 明日の自分の 形に変わるよ 導く光を 見失わないで 確かな想いを 抱いて（いだいて）今 放つ 全てが幸せで 全てが澄んだ景色 この虹色のように まぶしくきらめく 遠い空と夢 果てない力になる ふたつの想いを 重なり合わせて 全てが幸せで （全てが澄んだ場所で） この大空のように 大きく広がる 希望と愛とが （生まれて大きくなってく） 世界の全てを つつみこんでゆく Letra en Romaji . subete ga shiawase de... kono ōzora no yōni... ōkiku hirogaru... Hello,LOLA. I sing the song which you should have song. I tell your thought to everybody with this song. 'Various feelings' honno sukoshi demo ochi tsukeru basho o mitsuke rareta nara tsuyoku nareru kamo kono hi ichinichi o taisetsu ni ikite asu mo tanoshimeba suteki na hi ga kuru yo subete ga shiawase de subete ga sunda basho de kono ōzora no yōni ōkiku hirogaru kibō to ai toga umarete ōkiku natteku sekai no subete o tsutsumi konde yuku nagashita namida mo toji kometa kizu mo asu no jibun no katachi ni kawaru yo michibiku hikari o mi ushinawa naide tashika na omoi o idaite ima hanatsu subete ga shiawase de sunda keshiki kono niji iro no yōni mabushiku kirameki tōi sora to yume hate nai chikara ni naru futatsu no omoi o kasanari awase te subete ga shiawase de (subete ga sunda basho de) kono ōzora no yōni ōkiku hirogaru kibō to ai toga (umare te ōkiku natteku) sekai no subete o tsutsumi konde yuku Letra en Español . Donde todo es felicidad como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar Hello lola I sing this song that you should have sung. I tell your thought to everybody with this song, various feelings. Incluso si es un poco, un lugar cómodo Si lo pudiéramos encontrar, tal ves seamos más fuertes. Un día entre tantos, si lo viviera con respeto Si disfrutara el mañana. Hermosos días nos esperarán. Donde todo es felicidad y donde todo es puro como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar. La esperanza y el amor surgen y crecen. Todo en este mundo está envolviéndolos. Lágrimas y heridas cerradas en nuestro interior Se convertirán en nuestras formas del mañana. Una luz que dirige, no la vayas a perder Sólidos sentimientos apreciados y ahora se van. Donde todo es felicidad y una vista donde todo es puro como esta iridiscente brilla con gran fuerza Bajo un lejano cielo se convierte en un poder sin fin Dos sentimientos de hombres, superponiendo unos a otros. Donde todo es felicidad y un lugar donde todo es puro como la bóveda del cielo se extiende por todo el lugar La esperanza y el amor surgen y crecen. Todo en este mundo está envolviéndolos Categoría:Shu-tP Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:Romaji Categoría:Español Categoría:2008 Categoría:Glint Of Sound Categoría:Salón de la Fama